Don't you wanna stay
by Rizzlesissecretelycanon
Summary: Songfic that will eventually be rated m with Jane and Maura


It was the best night Jane ever had. She had never reached such an amazing orgasm. Thanks to a couple of beers, Jane finally had the courage to act on her feelings for Maura. She told her how she felt, and surprisingly, Maura didn't run. Maura admitted her feelings towards Jane. They had both liked each other for quite a long time, but just never had the courage to take it to the next step.

They had just finished a case that took the team 3 weeks to close involving a newlywed couple. As it turned out, the wife was mentally unstable, and went on a killing rampage and murdered the husband and her new 10 year old step daughter.

Korsak, Frankie, Frost, Jane, and Maura decided to go to the Dirty Robber and have a couple of drinks. After about an hour and a half, the boys left. Frost offered the girls a ride home but they declined wanting to stay a little longer and finish their game of pool. Jane had won the first one and Maura had one the second.

"Best two out of three?" Maura asked.

Jane never could say no to Maura, even if she wanted to. "Of course. I gotta prove who the best is." Jane stated with a wink.

"Well someone is a little cocky," Maura said with a laugh. "Let's make this interesting." Jane rose her eyebrows. "Loser has to take winner home tonight."

Jane replied before thinking. "At least buy me dinner first!" She blushed at what she had said, but Maura had laughed.

Fifteen minutes later, Maura sunk the 8 ball. "Looks like you're taking me home!"

"We haven't had much to drink, but I'll call a cab to be on the safe side." Maura agreed with Jane and soon they were in a cab to Jane's house.

…

"Can I use your bathroom to take a quick shower?" Maura asked.

"Of course, you know you don't have to ask."

Maura smiled and headed to the bathroom. When Jane heard the shower turn on, she had to turn her TV on to ESPN. She couldn't start thinking of Maura in the shower. It was to no avail, and soon her mind wandered to Maura's petite, toned body, naked and wet in the shower. She didn't even try to stop it, and a warm sensation started in her lower stomach. Jane was getting wet just at the thought of it.

…

Maura was so sexually frustrated. All she could think about was having sex with Jane. She had been attracted to Jane since day one. Maura had been with plenty of girls that Jane didn't know about. She was bisexual. She was just too afraid of coming out to Jane. What if she ran? She couldn't lose Jane. Jane was the most important person in her life. Maura knew she had been developing a crush on Jane for the last couple of months. Sometimes, she felt Jane had the same feelings for her. She wasn't sure though.

Maura hadn't had a best friend before her, and didn't want to ruin their relationship by saying she wanted more. She'd rather have Jane in her life as a friend, than not in it at all.

Maura so desperately needed a release, but none of her usual methods had been working. She feared the only one that could help her was Jane. She stepped out of the shower, making up her mind that she would tell Jane. She was confident at this moment, and she was afraid she'd lose that confidence and never gain it back if she didn't tell Jane right now.

…

Maura entered the living room in only a town wrapped around her body. She smiled at the sight of Jane on the couch watching ESPN.

Jane was so lost in the thought of Maura in the shower; she didn't realize Maura was in the room.

Maura walked over to the couch and was taken aback by the sight in front of her and gasped, covering her mouth.

Jane quickly looked up by the sound of the gasp and looked down. She was so lost in that thought, that she hadn't realized her hand had ventured into her pants.

"Oh shit!" Jane exclaimed, quickly removing her hand.

"Umm, I um." Maura didn't even know what to say, still shocked by the spread eagled Jane she just saw.

"I am so sorry! I didn't even realize.."

"Um, Jane. What were..what were you thinking of just now?"

Jane turned an even deeper shade of red. "Uhh. I can't really tell you. It's getting late. I should go to bed. You can have the bedroom. I can sleep on the couch."

"Jane. Please tell me." Maura pleaded looking straight into Jane's eyes.

"Oh God this is embarrassing." Jane looked into the puppy dog eyes staring back at her. God, why couldn't she just say no? "I was thinking of you…in the shower."

Maura raised her eyebrows. "Oh." She said, surprised. "Oh!" Maura said with a smile.

Jane looked confused. "Why are you smiling?"

"Well I came down here to tell you something."

"And what's that?" Jane asked still blushing.

"Well as Giovanni would say, you're hot." It was Maura's turn to blush. "I've liked you for a while now, and I've been wondering if you liked me, and you just proved that it's true."

"Oh." Jane said with that Rizzoli smirk.

Maura sat down with Jane. They sat staring into each other's eyes for a moment, before moving in. This kiss didn't take long to become heated. Maura's towel fell down, and Jane stared at her breasts for a moment before realizing what she was doing. She looked up into Maura's smiling eyes.

"Touch me." That was all Maura said.

…

They lay there, staring at the ceiling for about 15 minutes. It was a comfortable silence, until Maura got up to go retrieve some clothes.

"Where are you going?" Jane asked.

"I have to go home, Jane."

"What? I really don't want to let this moment go. The way your skin feels against mine. Don't you wanna stay and hold each other tight? Maybe fall asleep with me tonight?"

Maura felt bad about what she was about to say. "I don't want to take this too fast. I want this to become something more than just a one night stand. I want to make this love last."

Jane was confused. She wanted the same, but wouldn't that mean she'd stay? "Okay..?"

"Can you call me a cab while I get dressed?"

"Um, sure." Jane picked up her phone to dial the cab company again.

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow." Maura smiled and leaned in to kiss Jane goodbye, and with that she was gone.

"Yea. Cya." Jane stared after leaving her to think to herself. 'I don't like the kiss goodbye. It's a sad goodbye. I want Maura to stay with me. Why'd she leave? Wasn't she the one to initiate all of this?'

Jane fell asleep, still confused with all that had happened.

…

**Okay so I started this song fic because I feel like I can go further with it than I could with crying on a suitcase. This chapter was a little rushed at the end, so sorry about that. Hope you still like it! Reviews are welcome and please tell me what I'm doing wrong. Or right but I'm ready for mostly wrong, as this is my 3****rd****(Well second depending on how you look at it)Fanfic. Thanks! **


End file.
